2014-08-13 Leaping Lizards!
There is a giantic metal plating that seems to be walking about the docking bay. Upon further inspection Captain Marvel is carrying the multi-ton object he looks around before hopping out of the forcefield covered bay doors and flies through space muttering, "Sure give the kid the dirty work." but he does it with a positive atitude. He wonders if the call he put in for Batman to join him in the tower went through and he lacks Superman's vision to peer down at Gotha from this distance. People rarely called Batman via the league signal. Add in the use of teleporters meant it was serious. "Black Bat with me!" he cried out to the woman training in the cave. From there he suited up in the black and grey costume. When Black Bat was ready he chimed into the league frequency, "Two for pick up." Just like that they were teleported away. Once arriving in the watch tower Batman asked, "What's the situation?" his voice hard as if he was expecting something major. Black Bat zaps in, wearing her customary armoured black leather. She ignores the magic of teleporter technology and jerks her head around, taking in the area and looking for potential threats. Just in case. Seeing nobody that's really got anything aimed at them like a weapon, she kind of stands there waiting for orders. Or alarms. Captain Marvel flies on back thrugh the air locked bay doors just as the pair materialize. He raises a hand and says with a cheerful smile, "Hey Batman, I just finished the repairs to the damaged hull of the Watchtower and I wanted your assessment of it since I couldn't find Cyborg or Atom or any of the other brainy types that probably know what needs to be done better than me." he blinks over at Black Bat, "Oh hello.. there I'm Captain Marvel I don't think we've met before. I tend to stay in Fawcett City if I have a choice." he stops as he has a tendancy to ramble when meeting new people. but he does offer her his hand. Narrowing his eyes Batman looked at Captain Marvel, "This wasn't an emergency?" he was trying hard not to yell or sigh. Either way he was here and if no one else was going to help, "Captain Marvel this is Black Bat. Black Bat, Captain Marvel," he gestured between them. When Black Bat was gone Billy was going to get yelled at. His eyes looked over some of the dmamage parts of the watch tower. He gave a single nod. Black Bat blinks. Once, twice, then she shakes Captain Marvel's hand with a bit of confusion. She looks around, then says, "Cassandra," as she tries to get a handle on this guy's body language. She actually tilts her head, trying to look at Cap from different angles. "Bat...man?" Something about this guy is realllly getting her curiosity up. She still expects combat, but this is interesting too. Captain Marvel shakes Black Bat's hand and gets a chill up his spine when Batman givse him that dirty look. He points at a corner of the docking bay with what looks to be hundreds of tons worth of damaged metal panelling and various other pieces, "I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do with all that. I kept it in case you or others wanted to examine the wreckage." he pauses and adds, "I don't remember getting a distress call from the Watchtower when that happened, any ideas why?" he sighs and slumps his shoulders hoping he's not in trouble. He nodded looking to the wreckage. Quickly he was there inspecting piece after piece. "No. Gotham's my concern," Batman said in the usual voice. His eyes stopped looking over pieces and he said to Black Bat, "You're in space. Remember this," honestly he wasn't sure how Cassandra would have takne space travel an exploration. Hearing the trail of Cassandra's voice he tried to ease her mind without outing the league member, "Imagine if Superman were powered by Magic. That's Captain Marvel." Black Bat shakes her head, looking as if she's choosing to accept what Batman says on blind faith because she doesn't really understand it anyway. "Okay," she says clearly, letting go and looking around. Her feet are planted firmly, she looks balanced, and looks out a window. Visibly stops a moment, then shrugs and walks back toward the group. Not impressed. Captain Marvel just smiles at Black Bat, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." then he walks over to the control panel and closes the docking bay doors even though the forcefield would keep them safe and air pressured in. He looks at Black Bat, "So, I guess you're from Gotham too." he looks over at Batman from the corner of his eyes and lets the scary man do his work in peace. He jerks a thumb at the door behind him, "This place has an awesome cafeteria if you're hungry and everything is all free! You can't beat that especially after a long battle." he stops and makes a face since he doesn't really need to eat in this form but he still enjoys it so much. Looking back to Marvel Batman wondered, "Was he hitting on Cassie?" Billy never tried to impress someone like that before. At least that he knew of. In all honesty he felt bad for Billy. Cassandra was probably not the kind of girl that went for guys that loved radio. If opposites attracted then maybe he had a shot. Billy Baston couldn't have been more opposite to Cassandra Cain. Standing straight he just watched the interaction between the two. "Don't let me stop you from giving her the tour." Cassandra needed to meet more people. Billy just needed to get out more. Two birds, one stone. He doubted Billy had a chance with her, but if they could have become friends then it would have been a good day. Both of them could have used a friend. Black Bat tilts her head to the left. She says, "From...Gotham. Yes," and trails off like that. Awkward. Her eyes flickering to Batman, she lets a smile appear on her lips and pulls off her mask, stuffing it into her belt. Motioning toward the cafeteria, she urges Captain Marvel to lead the way, her face clearly visible. Never was much for the secret identity thing. "You have...another...body." She isn't asking, she just states it as fact. Once there's no workers around who might hear anyway. Captain Marvel looks over to Batman and raises an eyebrow, "You know.. it doesn't take the wisdom of Solomon to see what you're doing Batman." then he turns to look at Black Bat as she removes her mask then he takes to cue to lead thr much smaller girl on her tour, "What do you mean.. don't you tlike this body?" he asks a bit puzzled then he changes the topic randomly, "How come your face is like that.. isn't it hard to fight crime blind folded all the time and it must be hard to breath with your mouth covered like that." Black Bat shrugs as she's shown around a bit, and the Batman inspects the work being done on the watchtower. Apparently her reaction to being in space is to ignore the fact and go on with life as normal. "Body fine. You...move different. Tall people...duck at...some things. And...you act...uh..." She pauses, not certain she should tell him that he walks like a fifteen year old, not a mature thirties crimefighter. Captain Marvel just walks along with Black Bat, "Uh, youk know.. I never really noticed. When you're impervious from harm maybe it changes how you view the world?" he shrugs as the wisdom of Solomon fails him at that particular moment, "Are you hungry or do you wanna see something cooler? Like our training raea.. there are all these neat sparring robots and cool hologram thing!" Black Bat stops walking. Right there, without another word, and puts her hands on her hips quietly. She looks at Captain Marvel with a very amused look on her face, letting him ramble on and on. Warmly amused, she reaches up to Cap's cheek and pats it gently, then says, "Okay. Show," with a very different tone in her voice. Captain Marvel blinks and gulps when Black Bat stops walking and blushes furiously when she touches his face, "..." he opens his mouth but nothing comes out." he bends down to scoop Cassndra off her feet, "If you don't mind.. this'll be faster." then he leaps off the side of the railing and floats on down two levels to the training hall and lets her back onto her feet, "This is the main area where you can set the computer to the tye of training you want and over there is a work out raea where you can spar with fellow League members if you prefer that sort of thing. I like the robots and holograms.. I don't have to hold back when fighting them." he says with a smile. Black Bat gets set on her feet. She never loses that smile, the one that says she's got a lot going on in her head. She leans on a control board, saying nothing at all, but motions with a wave of her hand toward the training area as she leans her elbow on the board, chin on her hand. Obviously she's not planning to go fight the robots or holograms from her motions. Captain Marvel stays close by Black Bat and looks at the computer panel, "You train with Batman all these programs are probably not to your level evem the expert settings." he looks back to Black Bat with his face still flushed red, "The only thing left is the monitor womb and I'm pretty ure you don't want to see that. Monitor duty is the pits!" Black Bat shakes her head, standing up finally and giving the control panel a very, very light tap with a toe-tip. She says, "I'm...sure," as she leans up and puts a kiss on Captain Marvel's left cheek, then just walks away. Back to Batman and work, leaving the world's mightiest mortal with just that. Oh, she seems to be blushing a little bit as she goes. Captain Marvel just blinks slowly after the kiss is face turns a brighter shade of red. His heart is pounding so loudly in his chest he's afraid Batman can hear it from three levels up. His mouth opens and he barely manages to let out a squeak while in his state of shock and disbelief. He just stays where she left him still blining like a doofus. Black Bat returns to Batman. She pulls her mask on after arriving, and asks him if he's ready to go yet. Nothing else, just that she's ready to get back to work and that's all. Nodding Batman pressed a few buttons on the computer, "I'll be there in a moment." After Black Bat was taken away Batman left the computer. The way Black Bat move and how she wanted to leave quickly said the world to him. Jumping down the three floors Batman extended his cape. Captain Marvel was able to see the Batman move as if he was stalking prey. Captain Marvel snaps out of his state of shock at Batman's arrival. He turns to the man and smiles while still blushing, "Thats one interesting pratner you have there Bats." he straightens up and tries to rregain some level of composure and rofessionalism, "Did you find out anything from the wreckage?" "Only that something happened with you and Cassandra," the tone in Batman's voice carried the usual growl. He waited a few moments for Billy to get pulled away out of his school boy haze. Narrowing his eyes he let the leaguer squirm for a moment. Then he reached slowly into his belt, Batman pulled out something. Then he pressed it into Captain's hand, it was about three hundred dolalrs in twneties. "When you have the Courage of Achilies to ask her out see that you pay for everything." Turning away from the Captain Batman pulled out his grappling hook and raised up the three floors. "Don't wait too long." One step was taken before he added, "If you do anything she doesn't want you to do it doesn't take the Wisdom of Solomon to know if she doesn't hurt you, -I- will. Understood?" Captain Marvel blinks and nods slowly at Batman, "Of..of course Batman sir!" he blinks again and looks at the wad of money in his hand, "Holy moly!" he exclaims and quickly stuffs it into his sash, "Only thing that happened is she kissed me on the cheek.. gosh, do you really think she'd go out with me?" he asks chasing after Batman the best he can. "Yes," and immediately after Batman told Captain Marvel, "She likes.." then told the leaguer her favorite food. Before long Batman was at the panel and transported back to the cave. A lie was waiting for Cassandra if she inquired about what took him so long. Captain Marvel blinks as he's standing at the transporters all alone. He sighs and smirks, "Cassandra.. huh? Leapin' lizards.. I better get flowers." he mumbles to himself and smiles, "At least he didn't yell at me." he notes with a smile. Then he walks on over to the cafeteria.. its time for some pie and ice cream!